Birchtree
Birchtree is an evil, sleek, broad-shouldered, muscular, long-legged, slender, short-haired, cold, mischievous, mean, cunning, tricky, menacing, taunting, light brown tabby tom with one white paw, paler ears and underbelly, most of his tail missing from fighting, multiple battle scars crisscrossing his sleek, short pelt, long, sharp, barbed claws, and pale, cold, hateful, frightening, intense, frosty amber eyes that seem to suck all of the warmth away from cats. He is a former member of DarknessClan and of The Dark Forest, and is a member of Dark Hollow. He has the power to become invisible (and is also silent when invisible), to feel no pain (he's only left with scars, not pain, from battle), and to pass through solid objects if he wishes. History Brich is born to Flowerwish, a former DuskClan cat and a rogue, and an unnamed loner on the night of a lunar eclipse. He had three siblings: Mist, Pure, and Rye. Due to being born under a lunar eclipse, Mist and Birch became pure evil, while Pure and Rye became pure-hearted. All four of them gained powers. Due to Flowerwish dying of blood loss, he and his siblings are later found by Copperpaw and Graypaw of DarknessClan. They are adopted by an unnamed queen and are given the Clan names Birchkit, Mistkit, Purekit, and Ryekit. He is apprenticed to Rockfall. He receives his warrior name: Birchtree. He participates in the Dawn/Darkness battle, and is killed by Bramblethorn after his brother Ryepaw killed his sister Daisypetal (with Purepaw) on his commands. He goes to The Dark Forest. He is later seen trapping Flarepaw in her dreams with Mistfang. Peachfur, Dawnpoppy, and Bramblethorn all travel to the Dark Forest to try and save Flarepaw. He is shown leading Bramblethorn to the Dark Forest with Mistfang after Peachfur kills Bramblethorn to save Flarepaw. He later watches Mistfang kill a loner, Sorceress, in a dream. He becomes Sorceress's mate, and she has his two kits: Mystickit and Morningkit. He is killed again by his kits, Mysticdawn and Morningfire, in the Darkfire battle. He later returns to the prophecy cats with Mistfang. He tries to sneak up on Cottonkit, thinking that he's weak and unable to protect himself. Much to his suprise, however, Cottonkit grows to warrior size and attacks Birchtree with Tigerflower of TimeClan's help. Personality Like his sister, Mistfang, he has a cold, mischievous, evil personality. He is quite cunning and tricky. Fighting is his favorite hobby. Family Mate: Sorceress (formerly) - Deceaced, member of StarClan. Kits: Mysticdawn - Living, member of DawnClan Morningfire - Living, member of DawnClan Mother: Flowerwish - Deceaced, member of StarClan Siblings: Mistfang - Deceaced, suspected member of Dark Hollow Purebreeze - Living, member of DawnClan Ryestep - Living, member of DawnClan Trivia * Birchtree will force Everhope to mate with him Character Pixels Real Life Image Category:Tom Category:Kits Category:Kit Category:Rogue Category:Loner Category:Apprentice Category:Half-Clan Category:Warrior Category:Cats Category:Cat Category:Clan Cats Category:Cats of Clans Category:Clan Cat Category:Cats of DarknessClan Category:Deceased Character Category:Prophecy Cats Category:Main Characters Category:Dove's Roleplay Cats Category:Dark Forest Cat Category:Luna's Roleplay Characters Category:Luna's Roleplay Cats Category:Cats of the Dark Forest